Something Called Family
by Wing Moon
Summary: It’s always the little things that count. Sand Sibling Fic A little bit of ShikaTema One-Short


**I don't own Naruto. Please review!**

**Thank you ****SasukeIsAwesomeAndSasukeIsMe**** for beta reading this for me!**

**Summary: It's always the little things that count. Sand Sibling Fic A little bit of ****ShikaTema**** One-Short**

**Something Called Family**

They were the definition of dysfunction family.

One was a monster that played in a sand box and was always alone.

One played with dolls.

One was, well…

One was one you wouldn't call a proper "lady".

If they would meet, it would be under sad circumstances.

However, it's the little things that count.

000

Kankuro looked at the teddy bear wearily, as he turns it around to see any torn parts.

The teddy bear was given to him by Temari, since she was "too old" to have one. Also, it showed her "girly" side to have one.

So what, if a dude has one… well, Kankuro thought that the teddy bear was his best friend.

Then the thought of his little brother came into his head.

The monster of the family; that killed their mother and was living with them, well, not them, but with their uncle.

That person's birthday was tomorrow.

Kankuro sighed as he tried to rethink his decision.

Should he give it to him or not?

Kankuro was actually happy to have a little brother. He thought of all the ways they would spend time together. They would be the best of friends and he would give the teddy bear to him. Since that was what Temari did and Kankuro thought it seemed right.

However, the little brother they were waiting for had a…well, was a…. monster?

Well, it didn't matter because Kankuro was going to give it to him, although he was absolutely scared of him; even though **he** was the older one.

"_Maybe I could give it to uncle and he could give it to _**_him_**." thought Kankuro.

Smiling with the sudden decision, he got up with the worn teddy bear and left.

Gaara never let the teddy bear out of his sight.

000

Even though the entire world called him a monster, he was still their brother.

If Temari could have chosen her gender, she would have chosen boy any day. They could get away with anything and have a lot of freeway. While girls are the dirt under there feet and were spit on.

"_STUPID MEN!!_" thought Temari as she raised her fan for another practice run when she heard something.

"The monster sick?" asked a boy.

"Yes! Mommy said that it's a blessing if he dies." said another boy.

It took Temari a while to remember who "the monster" was. The so-called monster is her little brother….who is sick?

Could that really happen?

She was too caught up in her thought that she forgot to take her fan as she ran home.

Their father thought it would be better now for Gaara to live with them.

When she got there, she got a sudden urge to see her younger brother and she did just that.

She was about to go into his room when a sound came out his room. Fear came over her as her hand that was on the doorknob just hung there. She was excepting Gaara to open the door and use his sand to kill her. However, nothing happened; but she waited for a while before entering. What greeted her made something in her heart stir.

Gaara looked really sick; he was rolling around his bed to find a comfortable position. He was coughing every once in while.

She walked closer to him as she slowly reached to touch his forehead.

HE WAS BURNING!!

He opened his eyes slowly and asked softly, "Uncle?"

Temari didn't know what to say; so she said tenderly back, "No… but wait here."

Like he could move at all; but he nodded.

Temari ran to her room and got an old cloth; she also brought a bowl of water. She brought it into Gaara's room and left the bowl on the side of his bed. She dipped the old cloth and put on his forehead. She did the same thing for a while until she knew he felt better. Getting ready to leave, she stood up was about to leave when Gaara caught her clothing and pulled it.

"Stay." he said.

For the first time, Temari did not see a monster that would make her want to run away; but instead saw her brother. She smiled and sat back down.

It was his first bond after his uncle.

000

Gaara had no idea what the heck he was doing.

He glared at the poor plant in front him. He forgot what it was called; but it reminded him of his sister Temari.

Why?

He didn't know why; but insisted on giving it to her since he felt that she needed it for some reason.

So he brought the plant with him as he waited for his sister to be alone. He went in and without a word put the plant into her room and left.

Temari murder anyone who touched it excert her brothers.

000

When Gaara became Kazekage, he wasn't expecting anyone to come and show gratitude him. Even from his own siblings; he didn't expect anything because of all the bad things he had done to them.

So when Kankuro came in with that goofy smile on his face that he usually showed to Temari and said, "Congrats little bro", he suddenly realizes what he said and stood there.

Gaara felt happy as he gave a small smile and said, "Thank you, brother".

Kankuro always came back after that, as their bond started grow.

000

"If everyone cared….yah….yah…yah…If everyone cared." sang Kankuro

"That not how it goes!" said Temari, giving her brother a dirty look. "Also you can't sing!"

"Like you can do better!" Kankuro retorts, crossing his arms.

"Yes I can" she said.

Gaara knew that he should have left; but it would be interesting to see the results of this.

"If everyone cared and nobody cried…..if everyone….umm….hmmmm….." sang Temari.

"HA! You did the same thing!" said Kankuro as he pointed a finger at Temari.

Gaara left the childish fight as he felt the urge to try and sing too.

000

Shikamaru wished that the earth would just open up and consume him. How did he get himself into this? To add to that, wasn't he just the boyfriend, **not** a family member -because this is a family photo. So why is he here? He looked at the woman, the cause of this and sighed. Oh well, already here. However, he wished he could be in a different position. He was right in the middle of two overprotective little brothers. One brother, he didn't care that much about because he can dodge dolls--puppets. The other one was the one he was scared of. Not only could he kill him with his sand, but if he did survive (which was rare) he could also be stripped of his ranking. He didn't mind the mission; he just didn't like the paper work. He felt a little bit awkward in the middle as he waited for the photographer to get ready.

Kankuro send Gaara a look that said, 'I-don't-like-this-punk.'

Gaara shook his head, yes. He agreed.

They both knew exactly what to do.

"Are you ready?" asked the photographer.

Everyone stood straight up as the photographer got ready to take the picture.

"Hey Shikamaru!! Your fly's undone." said Kankuro out-of-the-blue.

"WHAT!"

_Click._

It was the perfect picture.

**THE END**

**Sorry if it is OOC but I just wanted to try a Sand Sibiling FanFic. Please Review!**


End file.
